


С чистого листа

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: План БэмБэма был плохим — Ёндже знал это с самого начала.





	С чистого листа

      Ёндже едва ли можно было назвать большим любителем клубов. Громкая музыка его утомляла, мигающий свет дезориентировал, а щекочущие нос запахи алкоголя и табака вызывали тошноту. Поэтому он предпочитал места поспокойнее — места, где можно было без лишнего шума посидеть, послушать что-нибудь мелодичное и вкусно перекусить.  
      Однако сейчас он с трудом балансировал на высоком стуле у барной стойки, в ужасе смотрел на извивающуюся толпу в центре большого, похожего на стадион зала и пытался понять, кого именно следовало в этом винить. В смысле, он ведь не хотел, его совершенно не тянуло тратить благословенный вечер пятницы на заведения такого типа. Но уверенный голос БэмБэма в трубке и заверения, что если он немедленно не соберёт жопу в горсть и не оденется, его потащат в клуб прямо в пижаме, сделали своё грязное дело. Так что единственным виноватым во всех испытываемых им неудобствах был сам Ёндже.  
      Вернее, Ёндже и его нежелание разводить полемику, ведь переспорить БэмБэма мог только Джексон — и то только потому, что его китайское кун-фу было сильнее тайского. (По правде говоря, Ёндже и остальные до сих пор с трудом понимали, когда именно Джексон просто разговаривал с мамой по телефону, а когда — ругался.)  
      — Ну как? — На соседний стул с грацией профессиональной модели примостился БэмБэм, держащий в руке большой запотевший бокал с пивом. — Весело же, признай! Всяко лучше, чем тухнуть дома под очередную дораму.  
      Ёндже только губы поджал, искренне надеясь, что выглядит сейчас максимально осуждающе. Во-первых, он не испытывал ничего даже отдалённо похожего на воодушевление, а во-вторых, он честно не представлял, чего именно добивались БэмБэм и остальные, когда затевали эту сомнительную кампанию. То есть ему, конечно, озвучили всё в красках, даже возможные варианты развития событий разрисовали, но… найти себе партнёра на ночь, соблазнить кого-то, чтобы избавиться от «сексуального напряжения», которое, по словам того же БэмБэма, у Ёндже уже буквально из ушей сочилось — нет, ну вы серьёзно? Ёндже не со всеми новыми сотрудниками их фирмы-то успел познакомиться — слишком стеснялся навязывать посторонним людям своё общество. Что уж говорить про кого-то совсем-совсем постороннего. Того, с кем ему реально захотелось бы лечь в постель.  
      Тяжко вздохнув, Ёндже отвернулся от танцующих людей и упёрся локтями в барную стойку в надежде, что это поможет ему собраться с мыслями. Но липкая от пролитого алкоголя поверхность заставила его лишь сильнее рассердиться. На БэмБэма — за настойчивость, на Джексона — за чрезмерное потакание, на Югёма — за то, что он вообще был не при делах и пришёл за компанию, а теперь собирал овации на танцполе. Но сильнее всего Ёндже сердился на себя — за дурацкую надежду «а вдруг получится», потому что полное отсутствие личной жизни действительно стало негативно сказываться на его состоянии. Ему и вправду требовалось сбросить чёртово напряжение. Однако ожидаемая очередь из желающих помочь ему с этим почему-то всё никак не появлялась.  
      — Чувак, ну ты чего приуныл? — БэмБэм тоже облокотился на стойку, едва ли обратив внимание на то, что ткань его дорогущего пиджака моментально приклеилась к подсохшей лужице соджу.   
      Ну или что там пролил предыдущий посетитель.  
      — Бэмми, это плохая затея, ничего не выйдет, — пробормотал Ёндже. — То есть я как бы сразу так сказал, ещё когда вы впихивали меня в это, — он иронично указал рукой на выбранные лично БэмБэмом рубашку и слаксы угольно-чёрного цвета, — но сейчас я лишь убедился, что из меня никакой… объект для привлечения внимания.  
      БэмБэм, крякнув от негодования, звучно пристукнул донышком бокала по столешнице, заставив Ёндже дёрнуться в унисон с всколыхнувшимся там пивом.  
      — Во-первых, никакой ты не объект! — возмущённо произнёс он. — Это не рынок и мы пришли сюда не ради того, чтобы продать тебя подороже. Ради всего святого, хён, начни ты уже ценить себя, ну в конце-то концов!  
      Ёндже только вздохнул. На него это не произвело ровным счётом никакого впечатления, свою самооценку он закопал ещё полтора года назад, когда девушка, которой он вот-вот собирался сделать предложение, ушла, хлопнув дверью и заявив, что больше так продолжаться не может, огонь любви давно угас и ждать очередной искры ей надоело. Ёндже подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в огне и искрах, а в появившемся у неё на работе молодом сотруднике, но выяснять это наверняка он не стал. С него хватало, что он и без того ощущал себя сущим неудачником.  
      — А во-вторых, — продолжил БэмБэм, лукаво прищурившись, — ещё не вечер, мы только пришли. — Приподнявшись, он сделал жест рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена и улыбнулся. — Организуйте нам, пожалуйста, четыре рюмки соджу и два бокала пива. Хотя нет, давайте сразу восемь и четыре!  
      Ёндже в ужасе округлил глаза. Он, конечно, не особенно боялся опьянеть и потерять над собой контроль — с ним подобное случалось крайне редко и для этого требовалось воистину неимоверное количество алкоголя. Но, с другой стороны, нужное количество градусов в крови могло сделать его чрезмерно сговорчивым и смелым. И порой после подобных возлияний наутро ему становилось чудовищно стыдно.  
      План БэмБэма становился ясным ещё до начала его исполнения.  
      — Бэмми, я не уверен… — нервно облизав губы, начал Ёндже, но БэмБэм прервал его небрежным взмахом руки.  
      — Зато я уверен, — заявил он и, подмигнув, залпом осушил тот бокал, что у него уже был, чтобы освободить место для новой выпивки. — Не ссы, хён, мы обязательно найдём тебе one night stand, так что завтра ты встретишь новый день свеженьким и бодрым. Доверься мне.  
      Ёндже в ответ бледно улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, что значило загадочное «one night stand», его английский ограничивался примерно четырьмя словами, два из которых переводились как «пиздец» и «жопа». Да и предложение довериться в исполнении БэмБэма звучало как издевательство. Но выбора у него особого не было. Он уже согласился прийти, уже сидел посреди хаоса из музыки, давящей духоты и кислого запаха пота, уже просрал все возможности сбежать. Оставалось только принять судьбу и уповать на удачу.  
      Которая, впрочем, частенько ему изменяла.  
      Когда именно Ёндже оказался в vip-зале на втором этаже в окружении комфортных диванчиков и уютных круглых столиков, на которых громоздилась выпивка всех сортов, он с трудом мог припомнить. Сознание шло помехами, заволакивая потускневший рассудок туманом, нутро сотрясала икота, от которой во рту становилось кисло. Ёндже щурился, хмурился, собирал картину последних событий буквально по крупицам: вот они с БэмБэмом лихо опрокинули по рюмке соджу, запив это пивом; вот повторили, а затем повторили ещё раз; вот к ним присоединился Югём, от которого так несло сладкими духами, что впору было закусывать. А вот они уже втроём употребляли выпивку с такой скоростью и страстью, будто явились в клуб прямиком из времён сухого закона. И если раньше Ёндже мог с уверенностью сказать, что БэмБэму не хватит никаких сбережений, чтобы довести его до убитой кондиции, теперь, икая и пытаясь выхватить взглядом среди присутствующих хоть одно знакомое лицо, он с грустью констатировал — хватит. Вернее, уже хватило, потому что Ёндже чувствовал себя ошеломительно пьяным. Не до бессознательного состояния, конечно, но всё же.  
      — Воды? — раздался сбоку незнакомый голос.  
      Ёндже медленно, боясь расплескать вяло колышущееся сознание, повернулся. Vip-зал был затянутым густыми клубами дыма, он лез в лицо, лип к щекам, забивался в нос — от приторного запаха персиков тянуло непрерывно кашлять и тереть глаза. Опять прищурившись, он разглядел, что сидящая за соседним столиком компания разорилась аж на три кальяна, и смутно порадовался, что у него хотя бы на это не было аллергии. Схлопотать отёк или ещё что похуже из-за своей неосмотрительности было бы совсем обидно.  
      Однако видимость при этом всё равно оставалась почти нулевой: дым вкупе с темнотой и нагоняемым машинами искусственным туманом превращали окружающую обстановку в плывущий красками сюр.   
      Хотя протянутую к нему руку с зажатым в ней стаканом Ёндже не без труда, но всё же смог различить.  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал он и одним махом выпил всё содержимое. Стало немного лучше, скребущая горло сухость ушла, голова чуть прояснилась, но в целом он по-прежнему ощущал себя слишком пьяным и слишком… не на своём месте.  
      Как его вообще сюда занесло? И где, чёрт подери, потерялись БэмБэм с Югёмом?!  
      — Ну как, полегчало? — опять подал голос спаситель, когда Ёндже медленно, беспрестанно озираясь, втиснул опустевший стакан в батарею бутылок на столешнице.  
      — А? — Ёндже снова дёрнулся и тут же мысленно обругал себя за излишнюю впечатлительность. — Да, спасибо, всё хорошо. — И сразу же без паузы продолжил: — А ты случайно не видел моих друзей? Высокие такие, худощавые, один прям совсем на глиста похож. Должны быть где-то тут, но что-то я их не наблюдаю.  
      Незнакомец в ответ расхохотался — достаточно громко, чтобы грохочущая с первого этажа музыка не смогла это заглушить. Смех у него был приятным, заразительным, и Ёндже наверняка составил бы ему компанию, если бы не испытывал сильнейшей неловкости. Ему давненько уже не приходилось возвращаться из пьяного угара в компании незнакомого человека, и испытываемые при этом эмоции едва ли претендовали на что-то хорошее.  
      — Они отошли к бару, сказали, что скоро вернутся, — придвинувшись, чтобы не пришлось перекрикивать музыку, произнёс парень.  
      Ёндже облегчённо выдохнул. Друзья всё ещё были где-то поблизости, а это значило, что никаких особых событий пока не случилось. Можно было слегка расслабиться и позволить себе наконец-то протрезветь без паники и спешки.   
      Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Ёндже зажмурился, потёр слезящиеся от дыма глаза и снова повернулся к незнакомцу. Он хотел уже спросить, какого чёрта вообще произошло, если он оказался в vip-зале, а Югёму и БэмБэму зачем-то пришлось спускаться вниз. Но тут взгляд лихо зацепился за что-то сверкающее, и вязкие, похожие на жидкую смолу мысли замерли.   
      Кольцо. Небольшое серебряное колечко, ловящее мелькающие отсветы цветомузыки, — аккуратное, без камней и прочих изысков. Вдетое в губу сидящего напротив парня, столь любезно предложившего Ёндже и стакан воды, и собственную компанию.  
      «Ого!» — подумал Ёндже, неосознанно приблизившись, чтобы разглядеть его получше. Ему нравились украшения — будь то пирсинги или татуировки, и когда-то давно, будучи ещё студентом, он планировал проколоть себе бровь и набить пару-тройку тату после выпуска. Однако после получения диплома его сразу взяли в фирму, где любые проявления креатива жестоко штрафовались, поэтому пришлось ограничиться серёжками в ушах и спрятанными от любых случайных взглядов рисунками на теле. Поэтому людей, которые позволяли себе более смело и открыто демонстрировать что-то подобное, он воспринимал почти с благоговением.  
      — Нравится? — хмыкнул парень, поймав его любопытствующий взгляд.   
      Явно красуясь, он чуть повернул голову, и Ёндже завороженно кивнул. Во-первых, потому что кольцо и вправду смотрелось завораживающе красиво, а во-вторых, потому что он наконец-то сумел более-менее разглядеть черты его лица. Не менее завораживающего и красивого, чем украшение.  
      В груди дёрнулось, шевельнулось что-то похожее на волнение, Ёндже невольно отпрянул, чтобы снова скрыться в тени и притвориться, будто это вовсе не у него потекли слюни.   
      — А оно тебе не мешает? — брякнул он первое, что пришло на ум.   
      Скудный свет настенных ламп мешался с дымом — силуэт незнакомца из-за этого разом терял чёткость. Ёндже надеялся, что это вернёт рассудку трезвость и ясность, однако незнакомец явно не собирался давать ему передышку. Он облокотился на спинку дивана рядом с головой Ёндже, подпёр щёку ладонью и так ослепительно улыбнулся, что Ёндже почувствовал себя новогодней ёлкой. Горящей адским пламенем новогодней ёлкой, на которой закоротило чёртову гирлянду.  
      — А что, по-твоему, оно может мешать мне делать? — поинтересовался парень с хорошо различимым весельем.  
      Ёндже запаниковал. Серёжка в губе будто гипнотизировала его, не позволяя отвести глаз, от неловкого чувства внутри хотелось съёжиться, забиться в самый дальний угол дивана. Но он не двигался с места — не мог даже пошевелиться. И мысленно вопил, призывая загулявшихся друзей немедленно прийти и спасти его от подкрадывающегося пиздеца.  
      А в том, что пиздец не за горами, Ёндже почему-то не сомневался — он чувствовал его лёгкую поступь кожей. Взмокшей, густо покрывшейся мурашками кожей, к которой липла дурацкая рубашка.  
      — Ну… эм… — пробормотал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — не знаю. Есть там, например, или пить — что-то типа такого. В смысле, кольцо же должно цепляться за всё, разве нет?  
      Парень со смешком качнул головой.  
      — Нет, есть и пить с ним вполне реально. К тому же его можно снять при желании, разве нет?  
      Ну да, точно, рассеянно подумал Ёндже, продолжая бесстыже таращиться на чужие губы. Идеальной формы, идеально очерченные — поразительно идеальные во всём губы, к которым с неожиданной силой захотелось прикоснуться. Едва-едва, кончиками пальцев, чтобы проверить — такие же они идеальные на ощупь или нет.  
      Паника стала отчётливее. Ёндже пугала скорость его же пьяных мыслей, требовалось немедленно переключить внимание на что-нибудь ещё. Однако когда он открыл рот, чтобы сменить тему разговора, соскользнуть с опасной темы, которая пока не пересекала определённых границ, язык предал его по всем фронтам.  
      — А целоваться как? В смысле, поцелуи, конечно, разные бывают, но от некоторых и без пирсинга на губах появляются всякие… досадные болячки. Или ты и перед этим снимаешь кольцо?  
      Лишь когда последнее слово соскользнуло с губ, Ёндже с размаху врубился, о чём именно он сейчас спросил. И тут же похолодел. Он откровенно лажал во флирте, не умел ни слов подобрать, ни интонации (БэмБэм постоянно сетовал на эту тему, разражаясь бурными тирадами на тему полной неспособности Ёндже привлечь к себе внимание). А тут он буквально напрашивался на что-то. И это что-то грозило шибануть его утром всем своим весом, всей мощью и тяжестью последствий.  
      Парень молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Ёндже успел мысленно проститься с остатками чувства собственного достоинства. Он не отводил глаз, смотрел на Ёндже так пристально, что тому искренне захотелось повернуться к компании за соседним столом и попросить их дымить интенсивнее.  
      — Нет, — ответил он, наконец, — не снимаю. Лично мне пирсинг не доставляет никаких неудобств.  
      — А другим? — ляпнул Ёндже быстрее, чем успел подумать, и, зажмурившись, мысленно произнёс то самое английское слово, что безошибочно переводилось как «пиздец».   
      Пропитанное алкоголем сознание напоминало плотно сбитый комок ваты, соображать было действительно сложно, слова — как нужные, так и совершенно лишние — щекотали язык, будто угри, целый ком сплетённых в узел угрей. Но даже так лихорадочный анализ ситуации легко давал понять — Ёндже в жопе. И залез он туда самостоятельно, даже БэмБэма с его неуёмной тягой влипать в истории не понадобилось. Ведь, подумать только, он и вправду флиртовал! Флиртовал с парнем, и не то чтобы у него были какие-то предрассудки, но… с парнями он флиртовал ещё реже, чем с девушками, то есть фактически никогда. И от новизны нахлынувших ощущений его нешуточно начало тошнить.   
      В этот раз парень не стал тянуть с реакцией. Протянув короткое «о-о!», он придвинулся ещё — так, что желание обратиться к компании с кальянами почти оформилось в слова, и поинтересовался:  
      — Что, неудачный опыт?   
      Ёндже, сглотнув, замотал головой. Неудачным опытом можно было назвать в его жизни практически всё, но конкретно этого с ним ещё не случалось.  
      — Нет, у моих… эм… в смысле, я ни разу… ну, такого не было… — запинаясь, забормотал он.  
      Губы парня снова растянулись в умопомрачительной улыбке. Внутри мелко-мелко задрожало что-то пронзительное, звенящее, Ёндже почти в прямом смысле провалился сквозь диван.  
      — Тогда, может, попробуешь?   
      Ёндже тупо моргнул. Он всё ещё был где-то между самобичеванием и ёбаным стыдом, поэтому не сразу понял — предложение это было или издёвка. В смысле, ну не мог же совершенно незнакомый с ним и его характером человек настолько же откровенно флиртовать с ним в ответ.  
      — Что? — переспросил он на всякий случай.  
      Парень опять засмеялся.  
      — Поцеловать меня, — охотно пояснил он, сверкнув глазами.  
      В груди тяжело дёрнулось что-то, желудок сжался. Воздух вокруг неожиданно стал густым, почти непроницаемым — им наверняка можно было умыться при желании. И Ёндже умылся бы, если бы смог заставить себя пошевелиться. Но вместо этого он просто смотрел на парня напротив и едва верил в происходящее. С ним ведь впервые вели себя… так. В смысле, девушки редко бывали настолько напористыми, их кокетство не пересекало определённых граней, чтобы у Ёндже оставался минимум один вариант возможного поведения для себя.   
      Здесь же его буквально провоцировали, испытывая на прочность.  
      «На слабохарактерность», — мысленно поправил себя Ёндже и, выдавив подобие смеха, качнул головой.  
      — Не знаю уж, за кого ты меня принял, но…  
      Договорить ему не удалось — лёгкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение пальцев к шее обрушило на его голову целый ушат из смятения и мурашек. Захлебнувшись словами, он съёжился и слишком очевидно отодвинулся, в ужасе глянув сперва на руку, а затем — на её владельца.  
      Тот незамедлительно расхохотался — слишком резкая реакция Ёндже его, казалось, ничуть не задела.  
      — Уж не знаю, за кого ты меня принял, — произнёс он, намеренно сделав ударение на «ты», — но я далеко не каждому встречному предлагаю целоваться.  
      Ёндже угрюмо пробормотал:  
      — Вау, да я прям счастливчик, — и опять поёжился.   
      Фантомное прикосновение всё ещё жгло кожу, и ему страшно не хотелось признавать, но испытанные при этом ощущения показались ему поистине сногсшибательными. Он даже порадовался, что и так сидел, иначе колени точно подкосились бы.  
      — Счастливчик, не спорю, — кивнул парень и, повернув руку ладонью вверх в приглашающем жесте, прищурился. — Ну так что? Откажешься от такой удачи?  
      «Нет!» — неожиданно громко гаркнуло подсознание, и Ёндже, оцепенев на секунду, выпалил:  
      — Да!  
      Ответ получился слишком поспешным, горячим и больше напоминал неконтролируемую панику, чем, впрочем, и являлся.   
      У парня это вызвало усмешку. Несколько секунд он испытующе смотрел на Ёндже, ощупывая его снаружи и изнутри, затем щёлкнул пальцами и, хмыкнув, протянул:  
      — Ясно. Ни разу с парнем не целовался. Я прав?  
      В голове Ёндже громко бумкнуло, стремительно разлилось краской по щекам и шее. Он снова ощутил нервную радость, но уже от того, что цветомузыка с первого этажа не давала достаточного освещения, чтобы было заметно, как сильно и ярко он покраснел.   
      Да, он ни разу не целовался с парнем — гордиться тут было нечем, расстраиваться, впрочем, тоже. Он не считал половую принадлежность особо важным фактором при выборе партнёра, и вообще-то в бытность школьником ему случалось испытывать влечение и к парням, но… он девушкам-то не всегда нравился, что уж говорить о мужчинах. Катастрофическое неумение улавливать однозначные вайбы и посылать их в ответ делали его неловким и глупым — такое едва ли можно было назвать привлекательным.  
      — Слушай, — опять подал голос парень, когда пауза затянулась, — не напрягайся ты так, я же ни к чему тебя не принуждаю. Видимо, я просто слишком много на себя взял, и если это хоть как-то поможет тебе расслабиться, считай, что я пошутил. Договорились?  
      Ёндже почувствовал, как внутри всё опустилось. В смысле, чуткость по отношению к нему со стороны совершенно постороннего человека была приятной и всё такое, но где-то глубоко, на самом дне его трясущейся от смущения души он отчаянно надеялся, что это всё это было всерьёз. И флирт, и предложение поцеловать — вообще всё. Ему так хотелось верить, что он действительно мог вызвать у кого-то подобные эмоции.  
      Поджав губы, Ёндже снова пристально посмотрел на парня. Он готов был биться об заклад, что они ни разу не встречались прежде, но что-то в его поведении, в его уверенной спокойной речи всё равно казалось ему смутно знакомым. Будто они шли по параллельным дорогам и изредка, когда ветер вокруг стихал, до Ёндже доносились отзвуки его голоса. Это было настолько же странно, насколько привлекательно, поэтому когда Ёндже хотел уже принять игру и свести всё к шутке юмора, в голове мельком вспыхнуло робкое «а почему бы и нет?».   
      В груди пронзительно ёкнуло. Ёндже затаил дыхание, опустил взгляд с лица парня на его губы, а затем между лопаток будто легла чья-то невидимая рука и давящая лёгкие неуверенность исчезла. Желание пересилить себя, переступить толкнуло его вперёд — навстречу человеку, имя которого он так и не потрудился спросить, навстречу его лицу, его губам. Навстречу колечку-пирсингу, из-за которого всё и завертелось.  
      Поцелуй вышел… твёрдым. В смысле, Ёндже ведь и вправду впервые целовал парня, он понятия не имел, как это делалось правильно и были ли какие-то нюансы. Поэтому он просто ткнулся в чужой рот крепко сжатыми губами. Ещё и зажмурился для верности, чтобы не испугаться, не отвернуться на полпути.   
      Однако он всё равно испугался. Особенно после того, как в ответ на его действия последовал изумлённый выдох, а затем между их лицами повисла ошеломлённая пауза.  
      Несколько секунд Ёндже честно уговаривал себя, что всё в порядке, он всё сделал правильно, говно случается — он просто не стал исключением. А потом его накрыло мыслью: «Вдруг незнакомец и вправду пошутил?», и нутро взорвалось истеричной паникой.   
      Резко распахнув глаза, Ёндже отпрянул. Попытался отпрянуть, забормотав невнятные извинения, которые вряд ли были слышны из-за музыки и громкого хохота за соседним столиком. Однако стоило ему едва отодвинуться, затылок вдруг упёрся в чью-то ладонь. Оцепенев, Ёндже сжался, приготовился к худшему — общество ведь до сих пор порицало любое отклонение от выдуманных им «норм», и чёрт его знает на какого именно представителя этого общества «нормальных» посчастливилось напороться ему.   
      Но затем в его волосы мягко впутались пальцы, о губы разбился очередной выдох, в котором Ёндже удивительно чётко разобрал сдавленное жаркое «наконец-то», и всё — тошнотворное состояние, музыка, клуб, въедливый дым, беспрестанно гогочущая компания неподалёку — провалилось куда-то за пределы сознания. Потому что второй поцелуй получился по-настоящему мягким, но в то же время страстным, почти жадным.  
      Потому что кольцо и вправду ничуть не мешало, а, скорее, добавляло ощущений.  
      Ёндже едва не задохнулся от мощнейшего всплеска эмоций. Он ухватился за воротник кожаной куртки незнакомца одеревеневшими пальцами, боясь, что его разобьёт на тысячи оттенков чувств, растворит в густом кальянном дыме. Прижался так, будто происходящее было сном и малейшее расстояние между их лицами могло разбудить его в любую секунду. И, почувствовав, как парень так же жарко прижался к нему в ответ, понял, что у него почти в прямом смысле уходит земля из-под ног.  
      Пальцы на затылке сжались в кулак, чуть оттягивая волосы, между губ скользнул язык — горячий, отдающий сладковатым привкусом соджу и чем-то ещё, едва уловимым, горьким, вроде табака. Ёндже зажмурился до цветных кругов под веками. Он чувствовал, как вторая рука незнакомца нетерпеливо дёрнула заправленную в слаксы рубашку, чтобы скользнуть под неё. От соприкосновения ладони и взмокшей от духоты и волнения кожи на пояснице его продрало волной нестерпимо колючих мурашек.   
      Натужно вдохнув через нос, Ёндже содрогнулся от удовольствия, ощутил, как кольцо легонько стукнулось о его зубы, и машинально подхватил его языком. Металл нагрелся, его тепло и гладкость заставили голову закружиться сильнее. Но Ёндже было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Вместо этого он задел кольцо ещё раз, затем ещё — сильнее, втянув нижнюю губу парня в рот так, чтобы можно было прикусить его.  
      Тот в ответ застонал. Сильнее стиснув волосы Ёндже, он оттянул их, заставляя того запрокинуть голову, широко и влажно провёл языком по его шее, на несколько мгновений прижался ртом к месту под ухом и сразу же вернулся к губам.   
      Ёндже показалось, что его пропустили через мясорубку, а затем провернули в обратную сторону. Он уже не понимал, где находится и что делает. Реальность сузилась до дрожащих голодных прикосновений, в унисон с которыми тряслось всё внутри, он чувствовал себя подростком, будто его отшвырнуло лет на десять назад, когда он едва контролировал себя и свои гормоны. Поэтому желание опять оттянуть зубами серёжку он даже не зафиксировал в голове — просто сделал. И ощутив, как несчастное украшение внезапно отделилось от тела своего хозяина, далеко не сразу понял, что теперь оно катается у него во рту.  
      Осознание накрыло его ледяной волной.   
      Ёндже оцепенел на мгновение, а затем резко отстранился. Дыхание сбивалось от клокочущих в груди отголосков эмоций, нестерпимо хотелось вернуться к прерванному занятию, тем более что незнакомец и не думал выпускать его из объятий — так и продолжал держать одну руку на его затылке, а вторую — под рубашкой. Вернее, уже под поясом слаксов.  
      И когда это она успела там оказаться?  
      — Что?.. Что не так? — выдавил парень, тоже вернувшись с небес на землю. Его грудь тоже ходила ходуном, торопливые выдохи обжигали всё ещё влажные губы — их лица всё ещё находились слишком близко друг другу.  
      Ёндже напряжённо сглотнул, в который раз поразившись красоте незнакомца. Он будто сошёл со страниц журналов для очень плохих девочек, и Ёндже бросало в пот от одной мысли, что он умудрился нанести этому человеку вред. Нелепо и глупо, совершенно не задумываясь — так, будто он и вправду стал подростком, который гнался за острыми ощущениями.  
      — Я… эм… подожди… — пробормотал Ёндже, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.   
      Нужно было для начала выплюнуть кольцо, потому что если он его проглотит, хозяин едва ли согласится принять его обратно после… того, что ему придётся пройти по пути наружу. А потом в голове яркой вспышкой возникла мысль: «Господи, да я же ему пирсинг из губы вырвал!», и первозданный ужас затмил всё остальное.   
      Покрепче зажав кольцо в зубах, Ёндже обхватил лицо парня ладонями и изо всех сил сфокусировал плывущий взгляд, чтобы оценить масштаб трагедии. Всё ещё гуляющий по крови алкоголь и дым задачу ему ни капли не упрощали. К тому же парень, явно опешив от настолько резкой смены настроений, тут же начал вырываться. Ёндже подозревал, что наверняка выглядел диковато с вытаращенными глазами и плотно стиснутыми зубами, но кольцо во рту едва ли позволяло спокойно объяснить своё поведение. А здравая мысль избавиться для начала от помехи пришла слишком поздно.  
      Ровно в тот момент, когда рядом с ними раздалось:  
      — Я хренею, во всём сраном баре не нашлось ни одной бутылки обычной воды, пришлось взять газиро-о-какого хрена тут происходит?!  
      Успевший сплюнуть колечко в ладонь Ёндже сжался и, испугавшись уже чёрт знает который раз за этот вечер, сунул его обратно в рот. Он знал этот глубокий низкий голос — слышал его десятки раз на планёрках и общих совещаниях, которые устраивали на работе едва ли не ежедневно. И когда он осторожно выглянул из-за плеча обернувшегося парня, первой же отчётливой мыслью стало «Блять…». Он искренне надеялся, что ему послышалось и музыка просто исказила его слух. Однако когда скользящие по стенам и потолку лучи цветомузыки отчётливо высветили лицо, которое меньше всего хотел бы видеть при таких обстоятельствах, внутри всё упало.  
      Пак Джинён. Это был Пак, мать его, Джинён, собственной персоной — начальник их департамента, у которого он находился в подчинении последние, сколько, лет шесть? И теперь у Ёндже не было ни единого шанса отмыть свою репутацию, потому что в их отделе только ленивый не говорил о том, насколько поганый у начальника характер.  
      Неловкая пауза плавно трансформировалась в напряжённое молчание. Джинён молча смотрел на Ёндже, который испытывал почти непреодолимое желание броситься к соседнему столу и накурить целый сноп дыма, чтобы потом раствориться в нём, будто фокусник.  
      Однако первым в себя, как ни странно, пришёл незнакомец.  
      — Джинённи, — произнёс он, — ты так быстро вернулся.  
      Глаза Джинёна вспыхнули адским огнём, метнулись к его лицу, мазнув по воздуху жаром злости. Ёндже показалось, что весь кислород в секунду сгорел под действием настолько убийственной температуры. Это было по-настоящему страшно. В смысле, Ёндже знал, каков Джинён в гневе, приходилось за годы работы видеть и не такое, но раньше этот гнев был направлен куда угодно, только не на него. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, которого застукали на горячем. И после такого единственно верным решением будет уволиться по собственному желанию.   
      Джинён с ответом не торопился. Несколько секунд пронзительной тишины он вмазывал взглядом посмевшего подать голос парня в диван, затем опять посмотрел на Ёндже и, едва разжимая зубы, процедил:  
      — Ты пойдёшь со мной, а с тобой, — взгляд вновь упёрся в парня, — я поговорю потом.  
      В горле Ёндже застыло подобострастное «Да, Джинён-ним», от которого во рту снова стало кисло, как от тошноты. Однако на парня ни вид Джинёна, ни его тон не произвели ни малейшего впечатления. Подобравшись, он разом растерял томный расслабленный вид и нахмурился.  
      — Ты палку-то не перегибай, — обманчиво спокойно произнёс он.  
Ёндже стало совсем не по себе. Он чувствовал себя попавшим между двух наковален тараканом. К тому же грёбаное кольцо во рту жгло губы и язык, но выплюнуть его и сказать, наконец, хоть что-нибудь не хватало смелости.  
      — А ты в руках себя держи хоть изредка! — моментально огрызнулся Джинён. — Я оставил тебя с ним на пять грёбаных минут, попросил проследить, чтобы ему за это время плохо не стало. А ты что сделал!   
      — Проследил, чтобы ему стало хорошо, — язвительно отозвался парень.  
      Ёндже почувствовал, что краснеет. Стремительно залившее лицо тепло заставило его опустить голову в надежде, что этого никто не заметит.   
      Но Джинён замечал всё. Вообще всё. И всегда.  
      — Ты пиздец, Джебом, у меня слов нет, — глухо бросил он, заставив Ёндже вздрогнуть от смутно шевельнувшейся в памяти мысли, что где-то он уже слышал это имя. — Ёндже, идём, я вызову тебе такси, пока не случилось чего пострашнее.  
      Парень, названный Джебомом, только вздохнул.  
      — Терпеть не могу твою привычку раздувать из мухи слона.  
      — А я терпеть не могу, когда ты выпиваешь больше трёх бокалов пива и становишься «неукротимой картошкой», — легко отбил Джинён и, рывком выдернув несопротивляющегося Ёндже из-за столика, направился в сторону лестницы. Возмущённое «Эй!» в спину он успешно проигнорировал.  
      Ёндже не оглядывался, пока шёл за уверенно шагающим Джинёном. Он не знал, что в данный момент было в нём сильнее — стыд или желание взбрыкнуть, впервые за долгие годы воспротивиться обстоятельствам, вынуждающим его снова принять правила надоевшей игры. Однако едва они оказались на промозглой, залитой лужами от недавно прошедшего дождя улице, вся смелость испарилась, растаяла паром в промозглом сыром воздухе.   
      Лишь забравшись в вызванный Джинёном автомобиль, пристегнувшись и получив порцию нравоучений, вся суть которых сводилась к тому, что не следует доверять всем подряд и тем более не следует сближаться с ними, если катализатором служит алкоголь, Ёндже осознал, что дурацкое кольцо так и осталось у него во рту.   
      Медленно разжав зубы, он подхватил его пальцами и вытащил на свет. Без спецэффектов, вроде дыма и музыки оно казалось ещё обычнее, будто растерявшее всю магию. И когда Ёндже, наконец, разглядел его во всех подробностях, для удобства повернувшись к окну, усмешка застыла на губах слабым выдохом.  
      Пирсинг оказался обманкой.  
  


***

  
      Утро понедельника началось удивительно спокойно. Ёндже ждал катастроф, новостей о наводнениях, он ждал, что в них вот-вот врежется метеорит, в конце концов, потому что лично у него внутри творилось что-то похожее, если не хуже. Однако диктор на новостном канале сказал, что их ждёт солнечная погода, пожелал хорошего дня и перешёл к новостям спорта.  
      Ёндже это показалось возмутительным.  
      В смысле, он за выходные умудрился пережить целый апокалипсис, переосмыслил себя вдоль и поперёк, не мог сосредоточиться даже во время игры с Коко, которая, будто вторя несправедливому миру, вела себя ровно так же, как и вчера. Как и позавчера. Казалось, один Ёндже испытывал что-то сродни ощущению, когда тебя переезжает самосвал. И огромные колёса за неполные сорок восемь часов почти буквально раскрошили его на мелкие фрагменты себя прежнего.  
      — То есть ты, — усевшийся на край рабочего стола БэмБэм во все глаза уставился на небольшое колечко, — за один вечер умудрился подцепить в клубе парня, чуть не съел ему лицо, получил пизды от Джинёна и вернулся домой с добычей целым и невредимым? Я ничего не путаю?  
      Югём, расположившийся рядом, звучно хрюкнул и тут же извинился, когда из-за соседнего стола на него крайне выразительно кашлянули.   
      В офисе, как ни странно, тоже всё было на своих местах. Никаких тревог, никаких громких событий — обычная рутина, состоящая из телефонных звонков, равномерного гула голосов и справочно-бумажной волокиты. Ёндже чувствовал себя почти несчастным, потому что он до сих пор собирал себя, будто самый сложным в мире паззл. И ничто и никто даже близко не понимали, насколько сложно ему приходилось.  
      Неужели вселенная была настолько равнодушной к тому, что творилось в её пределах?   
      Ёндже со стоном зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
      — Говорил я, что походы в клуб — не моё, — буркнул он, угрюмо поджав губы.  
      — Шутишь, что ли?! — БэмБэм эмоционально всплеснул руками. Его голос сорвался почти на фальцет, из-за соседнего стола закашляли выразительнее, но так как на БэмБэма сложно было произвести впечатление, извинился снова Югём. — Это круче, чем успех! Я-то приготовился таскать тебя по клубам весь месяц, пока деньги не кончатся, а ты справился за раз! Жаль, конечно, что вместо номера телефона ты спиздил у него украшение, но мы можем…  
      Поняв, куда именно клонит БэмБэм, Ёндже перебил:  
      — Нет! Не можем! — Он содрогнулся, когда перед мысленным взором нарисовалось осуждающее лицо Джинёна. — У Джинёна мы спрашивать точно не станем, я уже достаточно перед ним опозорился.  
      — Не вопрос, — легко согласился БэмБэм, — тогда кинем клич во все королевства, будем искать твоего принца, как в Золушке.  
      Югём прижал кулак к губам, тщетно пытаясь контролировать сотрясающие его волны смеха.  
      — Предлагаешь повесить на первом этаже объявление: «Разыскивается человек с вырванным куском губы. Верну твой пирсинг в обмен на сердце.»? И постскриптум: «Прости, чувак, обещаю больше ничего тебе не откусывать».  
      Лицо БэмБэма резко стало ясным, будто солнышко в непогоду, Ёндже немедленно замахал руками.  
      — Не вздумайте! — прошипел он, пронзив взглядом сначала одного юмориста, затем — второго. Он прекрасно знал, что за ними не заржавеет, и если по-отдельности их ещё можно было контролировать, вместе они превращались в «Позорище Ent.» и все самые страшные сны становились реальностью.  
      — Да брось ты, весело же будет! — БэмБэм собрал брови домиком.  
      — Тебе — да, быть может, но не мне точно. И вообще, — Ёндже обиженно надулся, — как вы могли бросить меня в тот вечер?! Я же чуть не охренел, когда пришёл в себя в компании чувака, которого видел впервые в жизни!  
      Повисшая после этого озадаченная тишина заставила его напрячься. БэмБэм и Югём слишком красноречиво притихли, прежде чем обменялись странными взглядами.   
      — Эм, хён, — осторожно начал Югём после настораживающе долгой молчаливой паузы, — так ты… ну, не узнал того парня?  
      Ёндже нахмурился, почувствовав неприятное шевеление внутри.   
      Что он ещё упустил, пока настолько увлекательно катился в личный ад?  
      — А он что, знаменитость какая-то? Типа айдол или, не знаю, актёр какой-нибудь… — Запнувшись, он в шоке округлил глаза. — Божечки, если так, мне ведь и иск впаять могут за кражу! Я пропал!  
      БэмБэм поспешил вмешаться.  
      — Нет-нет, он не медийная личность, всё в порядке, успокойся, — подозрительно ласково проговорил он.  
      Ёндже это не понравилось ещё сильнее. Он сжался весь, подобрался, готовясь грудью встретить любой удар. Даже самый сильный. Даже финансовый.  
      — Тогда кто? И не делайте такие удивлённые глаза, вы бы не стали ворковать со мной как с младенцем, если бы не знали, кто он!  
      БэмБэм вздохнул и сделал жест рукой в сторону Югёма, будто передавая слово ему. Тот ответил ему жалобным взглядом, который, переместившись на Ёндже, стал ещё жалобнее.  
      — Ну, как бы… — невнятно забормотал он, явно не зная, с чего начать.  
      Однако продолжать ему не потребовалось. Из коридора внезапно раздался до ужаса знакомый голос, и в следующее мгновение порог офиса перешагнул Пак Джинён, обсуждающий что-то по телефону.  
      Внутри Ёндже всё похолодело. Он морально не подготовился смотреть в глаза человеку, который фактически видел его невменяемое состояние. И теперь этот человек сам шёл ему навстречу, игнорируя всё вокруг, будто желал вкатать растоптанный рассудок Ёндже ещё глубже.  
      БэмБэм и Югём испарились раньше, чем Джинён успел повернуть в их сторону. Ёндже, оставшись в гордом одиночестве, почувствовал себя слишком беззащитным, чтобы с гордо поднятой головой выдержать новый удар по психике. Поэтому когда Джинён, легко лавируя между остальными, почти поравнялся с его столом, он не нашёл ничего умнее, кроме как уткнуться в монитор ноутбука и сделать вид, будто он страшно занят.  
      Джинён, впрочем, возле него не задержался. Телефонный разговор явно был куда приоритетнее сотрудников с печатью стыда во всё лицо, так что останавливаться и награждать Ёндже очередной порцией нравоучений он не стал. Но когда Ёндже, зажмурившись, выдохнул, расслабился и, откинувшись вспотевшей спиной на спинку кресла, прижал ледяные ладони к горящим щекам, до него вдруг донёсся ещё один голос — менее знакомый, но тем не менее слишком, почти пугающе узнаваемый:  
      — О, вот где моё кольцо! А я уж думал, что потерял его.  
      Ёндже застыл. Медленно, боясь расплавиться от прокатившейся по телу волны жара, он открыл глаза, поднял взгляд и тут же врос задом в кожаную обивку. Прямо на него с потрясающе широкой улыбкой смотрел тот самый парень из клуба, одетый теперь не в кожаную куртку, а в классический, тщательно отутюженный костюм с белой рубашкой и галстуком. Ёндже наверняка не обратил бы на него внимания в любой другой ситуации — настолько он не отличался от привычной серой массы сотрудников их фирмы. Однако сейчас всё было совсем не так.  
      Ёндже попытался сглотнуть. Горло пересохло, будто его вытерли изнутри губкой, язык намертво влип в зубы.   
      Джинён же называл его имя, правильно? Джебом ведь, так?   
      Так?!  
      Во рту резко стало жарко, будто он проорал это в полный голос.  
      — Ты ведь не против, если я заберу его обратно? — подмигнул тем временем Джебом, то ли не замечая полнейшего ступор своей жертвы, то ли мастерски не обращая на него внимания.  
      В голове Ёндже огромной бегущей строкой пронеслось обалдевшее «чево?». Он едва держался на границе между неконтролируемой паникой и детским желанием залезть под стол и сделать вид, будто его нет, таращился на «того самого парня из клуба» молчаливо и отчаянно. Ему не хотелось верить в происходящее.   
      — Но… ты можешь оставить его себе, если нравится, — уже менее уверенно продолжил Джебом, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
      Ёндже тут же пришёл в себя, будто со стула упал — от поясницы до самого затылка пробежался мороз, конечности разом обрели подвижность, язык, наконец, отклеился от нёба. Сделав над собой колоссальное усилие, он проглотил застрявший в горле крик, замотал головой и выдавил:  
      — Н-нет, тебе оно… больше идёт.  
      Глаза Джебома сверкнули, губы снова растянула улыбка. На миг он преобразился, потерял сходство с остальными, став ярким выделяющимся пятном на сером безликом полотне офисной рутины. У Ёндже опасно быстро потеплело внутри, где-то в груди сжался тугой горячий узел.  
      Затем Джебом хмыкнул, подхватил кольцо, лёгким движением вдел его в губу и, тронув его языком, подмигнул опять.  
      — Спасибо.  
      А под ногами Ёндже в ту же секунду разверзся пол. Он тупо уставился куда-то в угол монитора, не позволяя себе оборачиваться, смотреть вслед удаляющемуся Джебому. Лишь когда шаги за спиной стихли, сменившись уже привычным гулом, он вытащил из кармана телефон, открыл групповой чат и, едва попадая трясущимися пальцами по кнопкам, напечатал протяжное «АААА!», после чего пулей выскочил в коридор, зная, что Югём и БэмБэм точно не станут ждать повторного призыва.   
  


***

  
      Джинён как раз заканчивал разговор с поставщиком, когда в его кабинет вихрем ворвался Джебом. Сделав знак, чтобы тот не начинал словестные излияния, пока в его ухе всё ещё щебетал учтивый голос менеджера, он вежливо попрощался, удостоверился, что на том конце повесили трубку, затем убрал телефон в карман и, наконец, поднял взгляд.   
      Джебом смотрел на него с напряжённым ожиданием, будто к прыжку готовился, и Джинён прекрасно знал, что и о ком он собирался ему сообщить. Потому что последнее время основной темой их разговора был именно этот человек, и отношения с ним, которых до сегодняшнего дня, по сути, не существовало, беспокоили Джебома так, как не беспокоил в своё время даже диплом.  
      Вздохнув, Джинён зажмурился, прижал пальцы к переносице и прислонился бедром к столу. Он находил весьма утомительным необходимость служить стоком для целого моря информации, которую выплёскивали на него окружающие. И то ли весна всем по голове настучала, то ли случился массовый выброс феромонов в атмосферу, но чаще всего вся эта информация сводилась к любовным делам — одной из самых нелюбимы Джинёном тем.   
      Однако Джебом пришёл сюда не ради того, чтобы посочувствовать, поэтому Джинён мысленно вознёс мольбу небесам, чтобы те послали ему терпения, а Джебома просто послали, открыл глаза и с ехидным пафосом произнёс:  
      — Итак, Ёндже.  
      На лице Джебома засияла улыбка.  
      Два месяца, восемнадцать дней и шесть часов — почти с той же минуты, как Джебом устроился в их офис и впервые явился на ознакомительный инструктаж, мир перевернулся. И когда Джексон — самая заводная батарейка их этажа буквально волоком протащил его по всем столам, представляя каждому сотруднику индивидуально, всё и случилось.   
      Джебом говорил, что это было похоже на солнечный удар, и Джинён почти не осуждал его за сравнение. Потому что каждая встреча с Ёндже во многом солнечный удар и напоминала — от его улыбки распускались все цветы на подоконниках, а добродушие и теплота затмевали всё и вся. И пусть он был довольно робким, пугливым и осторожным, впечатления после разговоров с ним всё равно оставались сильными. Во многом благодаря цепкому уму и умению хохотать над любыми шутками так, что слышно было на всех этажах.  
      Однако при всех своих многочисленных плюсах Ёндже обладал одним жирным, фантастически неприятным минусом — совершенно говённой памятью на лица. И все эти два месяца как бы Джебом ни старался, как бы ни изворачивался, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, Ёндже реагировал до боли одинаково: улыбался рассеянно, будто впервые его видел, и вежливо извинялся, прежде чем уйти по своим делам. Джинёну порой даже интересно становилось, насколько хватит терпения Джебома, прежде чем он махнёт рукой и сменит объект навязчивой влюблённости. Но пока это был настоящий рекорд с его стороны. Ещё ни с кем Джебом не тратил столько времени и сил.  
      — Сработало, Джинённи, — выдохнул Джебом, плюхнувшись в кресло рядом со столом так, будто из него вытащили все кости разом.  
      Джинён почувствовал, как уголки губ невольно приподнялись. Он знал Джебома со старшей школы, они прошли вместе огонь, воду и государственные экзамены, поэтому как никто понимал, что именно значил для друга намечающийся прогресс в настолько напряжённой борьбе. Оставалось надеяться, что «награда» его впоследствии не разочарует.  
      Хотя, подумал Джинён, пытаясь контролировать выражение лица, чтобы не позволить затопившему его умилению прорваться наружу, если судить по пятнице, у Джебома разве что кисель из ушей не тёк от счастья. Наверное, во всех этих плясках с «любовью» всё-таки было что-то настоящее.  
      — Что думаешь делать? — спросил он, присев на край стола.  
      Джебом в ответ молчал целую вечность. Он всё также глуповато улыбался, таращился в потолок, будто тот ему очередную любовную дораму транслировал, и, казалось, вообще не присутствовал в этой реальности. Но когда Джинён почти решил, что кофе ему важнее каких бы то ни было подробностей, Джебом, наконец, отмер.  
      — Постараюсь сблизиться, наверное. В смысле, в пятницу, конечно, всё было хорошо, но я что-то сомневаюсь, что Ёндже вот так запросто преодолеет мысль, что мы с ним уже миновали некоторые ступени общения.  
      Джинёну стало смешно. Во всём, что касалось отношений, у Джебома было два состояния: «нелепая картошка» и, когда в ход шёл алкоголь, «неукротимая картошка». И если последнее случалось не так уж часто, потому что напиваться и Джинён, и Джебом предпочитали в строго определённом кругу лиц, первое частенько становилось проблемой.  
      Впрочем, в этот раз Джинёна тешила надежда, что Джебом обойдётся без излюбленных методов пикапа, которые вышли из моды ещё во времена их дедов. Хотя надежда эта была крайне слабой — стоило Джебому хоть немного разволноваться, у него наступал воистину непроходимый тупизм. Именно это, по мнению Джинёна, было одной из основных причин фатальных неудач Джебома во всём, что касалось Ёндже.  
      — Тогда, ну, удачи тебе, что ли? — Джинён пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь изобразить энтузиазм.  
      Джебома такая скупая поддержка, однако, ничуть не смутила. Он тоже выучил Джинёна вдоль и поперёк за годы службы и прекрасно понимал, что тот реагировал подобным образом отнюдь не из вредности или ревности, или любого другого надуманного повода. Они дружили слишком давно, чтобы цепляться за такие мелочи.  
      Хотя это никак не умаляло факта, что Джинён вполне искренне радовался за Джебома. Даже если откровенно сомневался в его успехе.  
      — Спасибо, Джинённи, я буду стараться.  
      — Только давай кое о чём условимся сразу, — нахмурился Джинён, резко вспомнив одну немаловажную деталь любой дружбы. — Я не желаю ничего — подчёркиваю, ничего! — знать о вашей сексуальной жизни. Можешь хоть лопнуть от желания рассказать мне подробности, но за малейший намёк в эту сторону я буду жестоко мстить. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
      Джебом, хрюкнув, расхохотался.   
      — Понятно, — кивнул он и, поднявшись с кресла, протянул руку.  
      Однако пожать её Джинён уже не успел, потому что робкий стук разом вернул его в жестокую реальность. Как бы он ни хотел для Джебома лучшего, как бы ни переживал за его личную жизнь, они всё ещё были на работе, и всё отвлекающее от неё следовало отложить на вечер.  
      — Войдите.  
      Дверь немедленно открылась.  
      — Доброе утро и извините за вторжение, тут документы кое-какие пришли, сказали, что принести нужно вам на рассмотрение и подписание, желательно сделать это за сегодня, потому что поставщики ждут ответа и уже весь телефон мне оборвали, извините ещё раз, — забубнил кто-то, не успев толком перешагнуть порог.   
      Джинён нахмурился, почти физически ощутив приближающийся к жопе факел, потому что эти поставщики и его уже откровенно заебали. Однако когда в проёме, наконец, показалась голова менеджера, вся рабочая атмосфера стремительно полетела в пизду. Джинёну так сильно захотелось заржать, что уберегло его от неминуемого развенчания как сурового начальника только чудо.  
      — Ой.  
      Он не разобрал, кто именно это произнёс — слишком увлёкся истошными попытками удержать лицо на месте. Но это тихое оторопелое «ой» показалось ему очаровательным.  
      — Доброе утро, Ёндже-я, — более-менее взяв себя в руки, отозвался Джинён и легко соскользнул со столешницы.   
      Ёндже этого, казалось, даже не заметил — всё его внимание было приковано к застывшему посреди кабинета Джебому. Который, к слову, тоже выглядел слегка выбитым из колеи, если не сказать сильнее. Наверное, он никак не ждал, что планы по стремительному сближению придётся воплощать настолько скоро. Но ничего, ему полезно. Им обоим полезно.  
      Выдохнув всем телом, Джинён шагнул к Ёндже.  
      — Думаю, представляться нет никакой нужды, Джексон вас и так наверняка познакомил. Но для галочки давайте повторим: это Им Джебом, мой заместитель и исполняющий обязанности в моё отсутствие. А это, — он с самым издевательским видом приобнял Ёндже за плечи, не сводя взгляда с вытянувшегося лица Джебома, — Чхве Ёндже, один из лучших наших менеджеров, метит на повышение, кстати, и всё такое.   
      — Приятно познакомиться, — нестройным хором повисло в воздухе.  
      Джинён пожалел, что у него не было при себе бутафорских слёз.  
      — Ну и раз уж я собираюсь ближайшие полчаса отсутствовать, — продолжил он, наслаждаясь расползающейся по воздуху неловкостью, — всё вот это, — он указал на зажатый в руках Ёндже конверт, — отдай на рассмотрение ему, — палец переместился на Джебома. — Надеюсь, к моему возвращению работы останется на один взмах ручкой, а я, с вашего позволения, удалюсь.   
      Ответом ему послужило гробовое молчание. Выждав для проформы пару мгновений, Джинён легонько подтолкнул Ёндже в спину, чтобы тот сделал первый шаг навстречу оцепеневшему Джебому, затем послал тому самую ехидную из всех своих улыбок и выскочил за дверь раньше, чем началось извержение вулкана. Ведь Джебом вообще-то не был его замом и едва ли разбирался в документах, которые требовалось прошерстить.  
      Хотя для Джинёна это был уже малоебущий фактор. Он шёл к лифту лёгкой походкой, мурлыча под нос мотив вышедшей не так давно песни группы MAMAMOO, и чувствовал себя почти отмщённым — как за настоящие, так и за будущие грехи.


End file.
